


[Podfic] The Talk

by kalakirya



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, F/F, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of sabrina_il's storyBo promised Lauren a few minutes of her time. Spoilers for 1x13.





	[Podfic] The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140543) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



**Title:** The Talk

**Rating:** general audiences

**Content Notes:** none

**Length:** 00:11:39

[ download or stream ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20talk%20-%20written%20by%20sabrina_il.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
